Three Girls, Three Hearts
by Yurilover89
Summary: Kairi and Xion spend a night doing homework and then confessed their feelings. They thought of keeping it a secret when Naminé decided to confess her feelings to Kairi the next day. What will be the result?
1. Chapter 1

Paring: Kairi x Naminé x Xion

Warning: May contain nudity, lemon and Yuri.

* * *

A beautiful sunset evening at the island where Sora and his friends were hanging out. Sora and Roxas were sword fighting on the rock. Sora leaped on the leaning tree and then jumped for an attack. Roxas rolled to the right dodging the blow. Sora swung his sword downward which Roxas guarded against it. Roxas flung Sora back as he swiftly charged with a lung which Sora avoided before attacking again.

Xion was sitting on the steps reading a book on geometry unknowingly aware that Kairi was sneaking up behind her with a fake spider which dangled on a stick. When Xion saw the spider, Xion yelped in shock and ran into Kairi which she didn't expect. Xion noticed Kairi was holding a stick attached her to the toy spider.

Xion was peeved as she looked at Kairi sternly and said "Kairi! Of all the immature things!"

Kairi sat up and shrugged as she said "Hey, it was just a joke."

"Ugh! How am I supposed to study if you guys keep bothering me?!" Xion asked feeling frustrated.

"Hey, chill out! I just wanted to have fun with you. What's wrong with that?" Kairi said placing her hands on Xion's shoulder.

Xion breathed her anger out and became more calm as she said "Kairi, I would love to have fun, but we still have school to worry about."

"But it's Friday. It's the day to kick back and relax." Kairi pointed out.

"You know, Kairi, if you did your homework first and then played, you would have good grades too."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, Ms. Egghead."

Hearing that made Xion annoyed as she thought 'How exactly is she a princess when she has the attitude of a slacker?'

Meanwhile Riku was carrying some wood as part of his chores when he saw Naminé sitting by the docks alone looking out at sea. Riku felt bad that Naminé was all by her lonesome self as usual. He knows that she's shy, but he knows that she can be social deep inside. Riku decided that he should say hi.

Riku approached her and said "Hey."

Naminé looked up at Riku and smiled saying "Hi."

Riku sat down next to her and said "Are you bored?"

"No. I'm just not sure what to do today." Naminé said.

"Have you been drawing recently?"

"Not really. I've particularly drawn just about everything here." Naminé said honestly.

"Oh. Well then... Have you been talking to Xion? She could sure use some company too."

"I... I don't know." Naminé said timidly. "Xion seems pretty busy with her studies. I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"I'm sure she would love to chat. Trust me." Said Riku confidently. "I'll tell you what. I'm a bit slow right now. I could use a hand with this stuff. Because apparently Sora, Roxas and Kairi would rather slack off and do kid stuff."

Naminé giggled and said "But Riku, we are kids. Only when we're eighteen would we become adults."

Naminé picked up a small log with her two hands while while Riku carried a big on over his shoulder. "Then how come I feel like an adult already?"

"Maybe because you are like a big brother to us and always feel responsible." Naminé said smiling.

Riku chuckled and said "Yeah, you have a point."

Back with Xion and Kairi, Xion asked Kairi a question "Are you even going to do your homework Kairi."

Kairi rolled her eyes and said "What's it to you? It's not like it's any of your business."

"No, but I am your friend." Said Xion. Kairi was quiet. Xion had been somewhat like a sister who nags at her because she cares, though Kairi still finds it annoying. Then again, she annoys Xion too. "I'll tell you what. Tonight, I'll come over to your house and help you catch up. Then tomorrow we'll have some fun."

Hearing that made Kairi look at the raven haired girl with a raised eye brow. She then thought maybe it was about time she let someone help her get busy. So she rolled her eyes and said "I guess so."

Xion smiled all proud of herself. "I figured you would agree."

Kairi stood up and said "I'm going see the boys." Kairi left and climbed the ladder on the side of the rock.

She saw that Sora and Roxas were still fighting when Sora looked surprised and pointed at a direction saying "Hey! Is that a toucan?"

Roxas looked back surprised asking "Huh? Wh-where? I don't see any... Woah!" Roxas tripped off his feet by Sora's foot. He was on his back as he looked up at Sora pointing a sword at him.

"Gotcha. You can be so gullible, Roxas." Sora mentioned with a smirk.

Roxas gritted his teeth and said "That was a cheep move, Sora! Never thought you would go as low as cheating!"

Sora shrugged and said "Aw, don't be a big baby! It was funny."

"But that still wasn't fair!" Said Roxas.

Sora then reached a hand saying "Come on! All's fair in loves and wars."

Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and was helped up as he asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sora then wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders and gave him a noogie. "I mean love and war between bros!" Roxas made an annoyed expression at that statement.

"Ahem! What about sisters?" Kairi said with hands on hips with a smirk. Sora and Roxas looked at the redhead girl, surprised to see her standing there the whole time.

"K-Kairi? How Lon have you been there?" Sora asked.

"Just a few seconds ago." Kairi answered with a shrug. "How's about I join you boys?"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to. Also because I over heard you boys earlier saying that boys are better than girls!" Kairi said with an intimadating look.

Sora and Roxas were stunned at the fact that Kairi was eavesdropping on them. "W-What?! H-How did you ever know?! We're you... In the boys room?!"

"Ew! No! What do you think I am, a pervert?!" Kairi rebucked with a huge blush. "I just heard you all from the walls of which are pretty dull for keeping even the most quiet mouse from being heard. And I think I've heard Roxas saying that girls would easily get hurt!"

Roxas felt his stomach get punched when Kairi mentioned that. "I... I only meant that... I was just... Wh-What I meant was... Girls like Naminé. But girls like you..."

"Girls like me would get 'really' hurt?" Kairi asked sternly.

"N-No! I meant girls like you would handle pain just fine." Roxas said scratching the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

Kairi raised a skeptical eye brow and then smiled saying "Why that's sweet of you, like always, Roxas."

Roxas blushed from the complament as Sora tapped him on the shoulder and said "Um, hello! What's with the wimpy kiss up act?"

Roxas then rebuked "I-I'm not kissing up to her! I'm being honest! Really!"

Sora shook his head saying "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas... Your never gonna be a man if you can't even stand up to a girl."

Kairi then got into Sora's face which made him nervous. "I'll have you know Sora, girls actually pity guys that barely stand up for themselves! And guys like Roxas can be tough when hey need to be or be sweet too!"

"H-Hey, hey! Take it easy!" Sora said holding his hands up in defense. "There just something's guys are better at than girls."

"Oh is that so? Then how's about we have a little match, you and me, one on one!" Kairi suggested with a confident smirk.

Sora chuckled and said "A sword fight with you? I'm not see if..."

"If what? That you're gonna lose to a girl?" Kairi teased.

Sora was now offended of that. "Wh-What?! No! I'm not gonna lose to a girl!"

"Let's see then! Right here, right now!" Kairi challeneged.

Sora frowned and said "Alright, fine! I'll show you!"

Kairi swiped the sword from Roxas much to his surprise. Sora and Kairi then took their positions getting ready. Sora made the first move. He charged with a cross swing, but Kairi ducked and kicked his leg, causing him to trip. He pushed himself back up and then charged again with a downward cut. Kairi dodged to the right and then kicked him.

Sora mannaged to regain his stance and decided to wait patiently for an opportune moment and Kairi did the same. When Sora took about five steps to the right, Kairi faked an attack which Sora repsonded with a mid-block only to have his face hit by the sword.

Sora was dazed after the hit. He walked backwards as Kairi smirked, but then looked shocked when she saw Sora about to fall off the edge. "Sora!" Sora realized that he was abou to fall as he tried to keep his balance until Kairi grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the edge. Kairi fell backwards on her buttocks as Sora fell on his face.

Roxas ran to them and asked "Are you guys okay?"

Kairi looked at Sora and asked "Sora, are you alright?"

"Ow!" Sora muffled in the sand as he stood up and spat out what was in his mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take it so far." Kairi apologized.

Sora looked at Kairi and then narrowed his eyes to the ground scratching his head embarrassed saying "It's no big deal. I mean, sure I could've fallen off if it weren't for you, but I would've deserve it." Kairi and Sora both stood up and brushed the dirt off. "So, no hard feelings?"

Kairi smiled and said "Yeah." She then punched Sora in the face as he fell down. She then offered Sora a hand which Sora accepted and was helped up. "No hard feelings." Kairi then kissed him on the cheek where she punched him, causing him to blush.

"Hey! What happened?" They heard Riku say as they looked and saw him with Xion and Naminé. "Xion told me she saw Sora about to fall. But it looks like you guys are okay now."

Naminé looked upset saying "I was really worried, I thought someone was hurt, or worse."

Sora rubbed his cheek still feeling the swelling pain saying "It's okay, Naminé. There's nothing to worry about now."

"If you guys are done doing kid stuff, maybe you can help with some firewood." Riku stated as he walked away.

Riku and Naminé left as Xion turned to her brother Roxas and said "Hey Roxas? I'm heading over to Kairi's house to help her with her homework then by tomorrow, I'm going to help you and Sora as well. Alright?"

Roxas let out an exhausted sigh and said "Yes, sis."

A few minutes later, they were finished with helping Riku as he said "Alright. That should be enough. So we should all probably be heading back home." So everyone got on their respective boats and paddled on home.

Later that night at Kairi's house, the redhead was playing a video game when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it and revealed Xion at the door. "Hey, Xion." She greeted.

Xion smiled at the redhead tomboy and said "Hey, Kairi. Ready for my tutoring skills?"

"Don't push it." Kairi said shaking her head even though she knew she was joking.

Xion then noticed the game Kairi was playing which made her look at Kairi annoyed. "Video games? Really?"

Kairi shrugged and said "What? I had to do something to kill time."

Xion shook her head as she and Kairi sat on the couch and began the study. "Anyway. So which subject are you struggling on right now?"

"Math. I suck at it." Kairi answered.

"Not if you put more effort into it. Here, let me show you." Xion said as she opened her text book and began explaining. "You know how division works, right?"

"Yeah, but this problem has more than one number for me to divide. It's as if it's trying to strain my brain."

"Did you even paid attention to the Mean, Median, Mode part? Your supposed to divide the number you see most of the time, which is Mode. When you only see one number at a time, you use the number in the middle, that's Median. And Mean is when you add first then divide. It's pretty basic." Xion taught as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, let me show you. You have to divide a number by these numbers that need to be summed up first. I'll add three into eighteen and..."

As Xion was demonstrating, Kairi was preoccupied by Xion's appearance and voice. 'Xion is such a smart girl. And she has a pretty face and figure to match. She's really cute. But... I'm nowhere as great as she is. Aside from that, I have such a crush on her. Is it even normal for girls to be into other girls. Probably not.'

Xion finished, she turned to Kairi and said "Did you get all of this?"

Kairi snapped out of her dream state and looked confused at Xion. "Huh? Oh! Y-yeah. O-of course I get it! All I have to do with this problem is add first then divide, and with this problem I divide the number in the middle of the rest, and the third and final one, I divide the number I see more than the others."

Xion was nearly stunned. 'W-Wow! I can't believe it! Kairi actually figured it out. I was afraid that she wasn't paying attention. I guess I shouldn't expect less from a friend. Especially her. She is a princess after all, though she may not exactly behave like one.'

Xion then said aloud "Th-that's correct. I'm glad that you caught on."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Kairi asked jokingly.

Xion rubbed her left arm and said "I... I was worried that you wouldn't understand." 'Or that you were even paying attention.'

"Nope. It was pretty easy. Easier than I thought, thanks to you." Kairi admitted.

Xion felt modest of herself. "Actually, there are some of these problems that will use two of the methods or sometimes all three. So it will get tricky. So uh... If you'd like... I could stay a bit longer and..."

Kairi looked at Xion with skepticism, but then shrugged saying "I wouldn't mind. You can stay with me. Heck, I'd even let you sleep with me." Hearing that made Xion blush in surprise as Kairi slapped her own mouth after hearing herself. "I mean, here with me. I mean not here with me in the same bed with me, I meant in a guest bed, and I'll be in my own bed..."

"You don't have a guest bed. Though, I would love sharing the same bed with you for the night." Xion said, surprising Kairi. "To tell you the truth. I admire you."

Kairi was now even more surprised. Xion, the raven haired bookworm admires a less mature redhead tomboy like her. "R-Really? I-I thought you think that I'm annoying and that you see me as an immature, reckless, slaking..."

"I know. But aside the negatives, there are also positives." Xion said holding Kairi's hands making the redhead blush. "Your beautiful, your kind, brave, strong, and loyal. Things a princess should be."

Kairi felt warmth in her heart from hearing Xion complament her from her heart. Kairi then narrowed her face and said "Yeah well, I'm not smart or elegant like you."

Xion giggled and said "Please. I may be brilliant and graceful, but I'm not perfect. Like very smart person, I get easily frustrated, I question people, I sometimes think highly of myself, but if there is one thing I've learned, it's that the friends you make are what make you feel special."

Kairi felt bad for Xion speaking neagativley of herself, so she stroke her black hair and said "Xion, I may find it annoying of how you act much more mature and more smarter than anyone, but at the same time, I admire you too. You care about others, you have a strong sense of justice, and you love your friends more than anything else."

Xion smiled at how Kairi was trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Kairi. It means a lot coming from you." Things were now unsettlingly quiet between the redhead and the raven haired one. They felt their hearts beat rather fast and loud as they looked at each other.

They slowly leaned to each other but then stopped as Kairi said "This is kind of awkward."

"I know. I mean, we're both girls." Xion agreed. "But it seems right to me."

"Seems like it to me too." Said Kairi as they resumed leaning to one another until finally their lips met in a kiss. Their hearts flared like sparks in the kiss which lasted for twenty seconds before they pulled away with awe struck faces. "I... I can't believe we did that."

"N-Neither can I." Said Xion touching her own lips. "Your lips felt so soft. It's like a dream."

"And your lips felt so smooth. I'm... I'm so glad I kissed you." Said Kair with a jouful smile.

"I'm glad we've kissed too." Said Xion as they hugged.

"But what would the others say? What would Naminé say?" Kairi asked wondering in a bit of concern. "They might think it's wiered."

"Yeah. Mostly guys would be perverted minded especially when it comes to seeing two girls kiss." Xion stated as they pulled away yet still held on to each other. "But Roxas, Sora and Riku, they would feel rather more disturbed than aroused because Soara is your boyfriend and the other boys are like brothers to us."

"Then there's Naminé. Our timid yet sweet friend." Said Xion. "She might feel really uncomfortable to be anywhere near us."

"Yeah. So we might as well keep this a secret. Just between us." Kairi said.

Xion nodded her head saying "Your right. We might as well." Xion agreed as they looked at one another and kissed again. Their foreheads touch after the kiss. "We should get back to studying."

"Yeah. We should." Kairi said as they got back to their text books. After they were finished, Xion let out a soft sigh while Kairi stretched her limbs with a mod loud yawn. "Finally. I thought we were gonna be here forever."

"Me too. And look at the time." Xion said looking at the clock which read nine thirty. "We should probably take a bath and get dressed for bed."

"I have some pajamas you might like, Xion." Kairi said as they both sat up and went upstairs. "They are pretty comfy. You'll love 'em."

"Thanks, Kairi."

"Don't mention it." Once they were in Kairi's room, both girls stripped down to the nude.

Kairi and Xion examined each other from head to toe in awe. They both had breasts between B and C cups, figures that were between a lollipop and an hourglass and legs that were nearly well chiseled. "Wow, look at you. You are so beautiful." Said Xion holding her hands to her smiling mouth.

Kairi blushed in modesty. "Thanks. Your beautiful too."

Xion blushed as well. "Thanks." They then went to the bath room and sat in the bath tub on their shins. "I'm so excited. I've never taken a bath with another girl before."

"Me neither. This is going to be a really fun experience." Kairi said as she took the shower hoes and began soaking Xioan's body. Xion blushed full red as she felt Kairi's free hand touch certain areas of her skin. Kairi then gave the handle to Xion as she soaked Kairi starting with her colarbone and ending with her thighs. Now that both girls were compleley soaked, Xion put the shower hoes away and gave Kairi a wash cloth and got one herself and they both leathered the cloths in soap.

They applied the soap on each other sending excited tingles up their skin as they smiled with blushes. They wrapped their arms around one another as to wash their backs while feeling their breasts and stomachs touch barely squishing together which aroused them both.

Xion then sat on the corner edge of the tub allowing Kairi to wash her legs. Xion couldn't help but blush more the fact that Kairi was feeling each of her legs with her unclothed hand and that she was close to touching her crotch with each scrub stroke.

Once done, Kairi and Xion switched places. Kairi blushed the way Xion was touching her legs like she did with her. Once done, Xion and Kairi stood up as Xion took the shower hoes and rinsed Kairi off using her hands to make the rinsing go faster. Kairi did the exact same thing to Xion, only when she was done, she squirted Xion in the face.

"Hey! Kairi!" Xion exclaimed laughing.

Oh sorry. I forgot, you don't like getting your face squirted. But maybe you like your butt squirted!" Kairi leaned beside Xion and squirted her on the butt.

Xion yelped and laughed as Kairi squirted her everywhere. "Kairi, cut it out! Or else I'll get you too!"

Xion grabbed on to the handle and the girls started to fight for it. "Hey, let go!"

Xion mannaged to squirt Kairi in the face and on the chest. Both girls struggled to their knees as they continued laughing while squirting each other. Kairi was forced on her butt as Xion leaned on top of her after trying to reach the handle the redhead was keeping away. Both girls laughed some more wrapping their arms around one another. They looked at each other softly panting with loving smiles on their faces.

They then shared a soft kiss and rest their foreheads together staying this for a couple of seconds before they stood up and stepped out of the tub. They then shared a towel as they dried each other off. "I really enjoyed taking a bath with you Kairi. It was romantic." Xion said.

Kairi smiled and said "I thought it was too. I especially love how your skin feels. Like baby skin."

Once they were completely dry, Kairi wrapped the towel around Xion and herself as they hugged. "I love how skin felt too." Said Xion. "We should take baths together more often."

"I agree." Kairi nodded as they kissed again. "Let's get dressed."

Both returned to Kairi's room as they put on some pajamas and went under the sheets of the bed. They snuggled in each other's arms as Xion said "This has to be one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too. Good night, Xion." Kairi greeted.

"Good night, Kairi." Xion greeted back as they shared one more kiss for the night and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Post comments on how much you liked it. It migh take a while for me to post more, so until then, hope you've enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun rose, the light crept to the bed where Kairi and Xion were snug and fast asleep in each other's arms. They opened their eyes to see one another and smiled.

"Morning, Kairi." Said Xion softly.

"Morning, Xion." Kairi said back softly as they kissed. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, like a baby." Xion answered.

"Me too." Said Kairi as they got out if bed and got dressed for the day.

Xion put on her black and white checkard shirt, black vest, shorts, stripped stockings and shoes while Kairi put on her white one piece dress and pink zip up jacket with her socks and shoes.

"So, should I tell, Naminé about it, or you?" Kairi asked.

Xion pondered at this and said "Hmm... If I go and tell her, she would be very shocked at the idea of a girl like me doing something a bit perverted. But since you are the daring one, Naminé might not be as shocked. Still... Either way..." Xion thought it through and hard. "I think it's best if I brought it to her slowly."

"No. I'll do it." Said Kairi. "I'll go and talk to her."

Xion looked at Kairi with concern. "Are you sure?"

Kairi shrugged and said "Hey, it's alright if she's no longer comfortable around me."

"Kairi!" Xion snapped calmly.

"What? It's a joke!" Kairi assured. "I'll just ask her how she would feel and then break it to her as slow as possible."

"Okay, but please be careful. You know how sensitive and nervous she is." Xion reminded.

"I know! I'll break it to her gently. I promise." Said Kairi.

"Okay. I'll trust you." Xion said as they enmbrassed in a kiss. "I love you, Kairi." Xion reminded strocking a thumb on Kairi's cheek.

"I love you too, Xion." Said Kairi strocking her hair.

After they left the house, they were walking down the paths looking for Naminé, when they ran into Roxas, who was running up the hill and bumped into them, falling on top of then.

They all groaned as Roxas got up on his knees while the girls sat up on their buttocks. "Nice one, dweeb!"

"Roxas? What are you running for?" Xion asked.

Roxas held his head and shook it, saying "S-Sorry... I was out running some errands."

"Did one of them include running like there was no tomorrow and running into people?" Kairi asked

"Kairi!" Xion snapped in annoyance.

Roxas scratched his head in shame. "N-No. I just have to get to the store and get groceries for Naminé."

Kairi the. Smirked and said "Oh...! Trying to be a sweet heart, huh?"

Roxas blushed and rebuked "H-Hey! Don't say it like that! And I'm not trying to move in with her!"

"Sure you aren't." Kairi said sarcastically.

Xion rolled her eyes and asked "So where's Naminé?"

"She's sitting on her porch swing drawing pictures." Said Roxas, jerking a thumb behind himself.

"Thanks. We were actually looking for her. Well, Kairi was. She needed to talk to her." Xion explained.

"About what?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, nothing much, really." Xion said, narrowing her eyes up and shrugging a hand.

Sceptical, Roxas asked "What kind of nothing?"

Kairi then approached Roxas in a way that discomforts him with her grumpy face and a fist next to his chin saying "The kind that is only between the female gender of the opposite sex and is not worth mentioning to the male gender, you nosey dweeb!"

Roxas nervously looked at the tomboy's fist before him as he said "O-Okay! Sorry! I won't get involved. Sorry."

Kairi lowered her fist and closed her eyes with a prideful smile. "Good. I'm glad we understand way other."

Xion then crawled to her brother and said "Look, Roxas. Just go do what Naminé wants you to do and then meet me back home. I'll help you with your homework then. Okay?"

Roxas let out a sigh and said "Okay..." He then sat up on his feet. "I'll see you later." Roxas then bolted up the road leaving the two girls.

"Sorry, Xion. But your brother can be a klutz." Said Kairi as she got up.

"I know. But he's family." Xion said as she stood up as well. "Roxas said Naminé was sitting at her porch, right? Let's go to her house, then!" Both girls then went running for Namine's house where they found the shy blond sitting on her swing bench, drawing pictures just as Roxas said.

They were far enough for Naminé to not notice them. "There she is. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kairi nodded her head breathing in some courage saying "I'm sure."

"Okay, then." Xion and Kairi then kissed each other good bye on the lips. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Xion left and walked home as Kairi walked to Naminé cautiously so as to not surprise her. Once she was close enough, Kairi greeted her saying "Hey."

Naminé made a small gasp of surprise and looked up quickly, hiding her drawing against her chest. "Oh, K-Kairi... Y... You've startled me."

Kairi scratched the back of her head embarrassed and said "Sorry. Mind if I sit down with you?"

Naminé looked surprised at Kairi with a slight blush at the idea of her redhead friend sitting next to her. "Oh! Um... N-no. I don't mind. Please."

Kairi sat down next to Naminé as the blond let out a sigh. A moment of awkward silence took place before Kairi narrowed her eyes and said "So... How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine. I've been enjoying the peace of our home town. Hearing the seagulls squawk and the ocean water rustling, as well as feeling the breeze and watching the sights of the ocean and trees."

Kairi looked around, seeing the beauty and wonder of their home island. She was reminded how lucky she was to have a home like this. "Yeah, I can see why. It's such an amazing place. I keep forgetting how great our home is." She then looked at Naminé's sketchbook and asked "What have you been drawing?"

Naminé then became nervous as she said "Oh it's... Nothing much, really."

"Can I see?" Kairi asked as Naminé blushed with a face full of shame as she had her sketchbook to Kairi, allowing her to look at her drawing in progress. What Kairi saw were three figures, one with raven hair, the other with red hair, and the third with blond hair, all sitting on the bend palm tree looking out at the sunset. "Is that you, me, and Xion sitting together watching the sunset?"

Namine felt embarrassed as she answered "Yes."

Kairi smiled and said "It's cute."

Naminé looked at Kairi surprised and asked "Y-You mean you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's a nice picture. More than nice, it's sweet." Kairi said.

Naminé felt flattered and happy as she smiled and said softly "Th-Thank you. I'm glad you like it." The blond haired girl then changed the subject. "So um... How are the studies with Xion? I hope it's going well."

Kairi felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous of what Naminé would think if she told her about last night, the kiss, the bath, the cuddled up sleeping. She glanced over at Naminé and answered with a smile "It was great."

"R-Really?" Namine was very surprised and also relieved.

"Yup, got it down all in one night. It was pretty easy with Xion as a tutor."

Naminé clasped her hands together and smiled with her head tilted. "Oh Kairi! I'm so glad you were able to do your studies! What happened next?"

Kairi looked at the anxious and adorable girl and then looked around her surroundings before saying softly "Will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Naminé looked confused. "Wh-Why?"

"Just promise, okay? This is between us girls." Kairi informed.

Naminé cringed timidly and said "O-Okay. I'll... I'll keep it a secret."

Kairi took a deep breath and said quickly "Xion and I kissed!"

Naminé was taken aback with eyes opened in surprise. "Y-You... A-A-And Xion... kissed...?"

Kairi wished for someone to stick a knife to her chest and put her out of her misery. Now she feels that Namine will not be her friend anymore. "Yes, we did. We're bi for each other. Don't get me wrong, I'm in love with Sora too, it's just... It was the feeling if the moment and... We figured that it's alright to get romantic with each other, considering that we're polar opposites." Naminé was speechless. "If you don't want to be friends with us anymore, we'll understand."

Naminé was quiet for a moment before she closed her eyes tight and said "No, Kairi! You don't understand! Neither of you do!"

Kairi looked at Naminé shocked and confused. "N-Naminé?!"

Naminé then had tears run down her cheek. "You think that I would walk away from my friends just because they kissed and shared romance? I would never do that!"

"Naminé, what are you talking about?" Kairi asked in concern for her friend.

Naminé sobbed as she spoke "I... I've... I've also been... Having these feeling towards the both of you too..." Kairi was taken off guard to hear Namine say that. "I... I was ashamed of having these feelings for the both of you... So I kept it a secret from you out of fear being resented by you for being this way."

Kairi now felt more guilty than she thought she would feel. She had no idea the blond girl in white would bare romantic feelings for her two best friends. "Naminé..."

Naminé rubbed her eyes of the tears as she continued. "I'm sorry, Kairi. I... I didn't mean to be so dramatic..."

Then, to Naminé's surprise, Kairi wrapped her arms around her in a warm and loving hug. "No, Namine. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me and Xion who should be sorry for not noticing. Do you forgive us?"

Naminé felt so comforted by Kairi's words as she hugged the redhead back. The embrace lasted like an eternity for them but in actuality lasted for twenty seconds. "Thank you, Kairi. Thank you for making me feel better."

Kairi petted the blond's hair as she said "Don't mention it." They then looked each other in the eyes with the world all quiet and still around them as they slowly leaned in for a kiss. Naminé's whole face blushed in the kiss while Kairi only slightly blushed. Ten seconds later, they pulled away.

Naminé was eye widened and in a loss for words. "Did we...? Am I...? Is this...?"

Kairi held a finger to her lips to quiet her and said "We did. This isn't a dream, and it's for real."

Naminé was teary eyed with joy as she hugged Kairi and said "Oh Kairi...! Thank you..."

Kairi stroke Naminé's hair as she said "Your welcome."

Roxas then showed up with the groceries in his hand. "Hey, Naminé? I've got the groceries you wanted!"

He noticed Kairi and Naminé sitting on the porch swing hugging when they noticed him too. "Oh, thank you, Roxas. It was very sweet of you."

Roxas then scratched his head and asked "Uh... Did I interrupt something?"

Kairi shook her head and said "Nah, we were just talking."

"About things between only you girls, right?" Roxas added.

"Yes, you are correct, captain obvious." Said Kairi as she turned her attention to Naminé. "Say, Namine? Are you busy today?"

Naminé placed a finger on her chin and looked down in thought. "Um... Not really. Why?"

Kairi then sat up from the chair and turned her whole body to Naminé with palms on her hips and a confident smirk. "Because I think it's about time we head for the park and play!"

"The park? That sounds really neat!" Said Naminé with a happy smile.

The redhead then took the blond by the hand and dragged her off the swing running with Naminé nearly tripping with each step. "Come on, then! Let's go!"

"Gah! K-Kairi! Please, slow down!" Naminé pleaded as they left a bewildered Roxas behind.

"Huh?! W-Wait a minute! W-What about the... groceries...?" Roxas asked, but they were now too far away to hear. The spiky haired blond let out an exhausted sigh as he looks at the sack full of food and products he was still holding. "Well, I guess I could just put them away myself. The food, I know where to put, but the cleaning stuff, I think I'll just put them in the bathroom."

At the park, Kairi and Naminé were walking down the path enjoying the sun, the trees, the grass, the birds, and the weather. There wasn't much people today, but it didn't matter to them. All that was on their mind was spending the day together.

Naminé felt the summer breeze blow on her face, her hair waving along the wind. "Ahh... I love the breeze. It's always nice this time of year."

"Yeah, I like it too." Kairi then saw a frisbee lying on the grass. "Hey, Naminé. Look at this."

"It's a frisbee. I wonder if someone lost it." Said Naminé.

Kairi shrugged and said "Well, finder's keepers."

Shocked of hearing that coming from her friend, Naminé said sternly "K-Kairi! That's not nice!"

Kairi raised her hands up in defense as she claimed "Relax! I'm not gonna keep it. We're just borrowing it, that's all."

"W-We?" Naminé asked confused.

"Yeah, we're gonna play catch with a frisbee! What do ya say?" Kairi suggested holding Naminé by the shoulder while waving the frisbee.

Naminé looked at Kairi and the frisbee as she thought about the idea. "Well... I guess if you want to... O-Okay."

"Great! Let's find a good spot!" Kairi said as they went out to the grass fields. "This spot should be good! Okay, Naminé, you stay right here while I go about ten feet over there." Kairi did as she said she would do and went about ten feet away from Naimé. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay, here it comes!" Kairi called out as she threw the frisbee toward Naminé, who yelped and crouched down with her hands over her head, whimpering. Kairi looked at the blond with surprised disappointment. "Naminé, you were supposed to catch it. That's the idea of playing with a frisbee!"

Naminé slowly stood back up in shame as she said "S-Sorry. I'm... just not used to having objects coming towards me. I'm afraid that I might get hit."

"Your not gonna get hit, unless you don't pay attention. Now go get it and throw it to me!" Kairi demanded as Naminé did as she was told. She picked up the frisbee and threw it in the incorrect direction. Naminé felt really embarrassed and Kairi felt a bit annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Said Naminé quickly.

Kairi went and retrieved the frisbee and approached Naminé. "Look, it's not that hard to toss and catch a frisbee. Watch, I'll show you." Kairi placed the frisbee in Naminé's hand and stood behind her while holding her hand. "Look, you stand like this, see?"

"O-okay."

"And you hold the frisbee like this, when you want to throw." Kairi said as she helped the shy girl curl her arm.

"Alright."

"Then you fling it like so!" Kairi said having Naminé pretend to throw the frisbee. "You got all that?"

"Y-Yeah. I think so. I'll give it a try." Said Naminé looking determined. Kairi went back to the side, waiting for Naminé to throw. Naminé the threw the frisbee to Kairi which actually hit her on the head, causing the redhead to fall backwards. Naminé gasped as she ran to Kairi falling on her shins leaning over her. "Oh no! Kairi, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Kairi opened her eyes and looked up at Naminé. "That was... Pretty good, for a first try. I knew you could do it, Naminé!"

Naminé looked at Kairi in surprise. She wasn't mad that she was hit. Instead, she was glad that Naminé threw the frisbee correctly. "Um... Thank you, Kairi. I wouldn't have done it without you."

Kairi then sat up and picked the frisbee up. "Let's keep practicing!"

So Naminé and Kairi spend the day playing catch, running through the park, and laying on the grass looking at the clouds. Naminé pointed at one that looked like a kitten while Kairi pointed at one that looked like wolf.

The two girls laughed as Naminé said "This day has been so much fun." Said Naminé. "I haven't had this much fun in such a while." She then turned to Kairi and said "Thanks, Kairi. You are such an amazing friend."

Kairi blushed in modesty as she said "Your welcome." Kairi saw that the sun was setting as she sat up and stretched her arms. "Wow! I'm beat. What do you say we head back to your house and take a shower?"

Naminé blushed in surprise as she asked "Y-You mean... T-Together?!"

"Sure. Unless you'd rather take turns and..."

"N-No! No. I... I would love to take a shower... with you..." Naminé said twiddling her index fingers in a timid manner.

Once they to Naminé's house, it was nearly dark as both girls went upstairs to the bathroom. They were then greeted by some cleaning products that were set on the floor by the corner. Kairi spotted some body wash soap and picked it up. "Hey, some body wash. Let's use some of this."

With that said, she started undressing herself as Naminé stood there with her eyes widened, her hands covering her mouth and her face turning red seeing Kairi's skin being slowly revealed to her.

Kairi was now only in her panties and bra as she turned to Naminé and said "What's the matter? What are you waiting for? You undress too."

Naminé was embarrassed of the idea of undressing I front of Kairi, revealing her feminine features. "Um... O-Okay." Naminé hesitantly pushed the strings of her dress off her shoulders having it fall to her feet. Naminé covered her breasts with her arms. She had no bra underneath the dress, only cute white panties.

Kairi purred as she walked around her timid friend saying "Damn, girl! I never thought you would be so naughty!"

Kairi then gave Naminé a gentle spank on the buttocks, causing the timid blond to yelp. "K-K-Kairi! Stop teasing!"

Kairi giggled as she said "Sorry, I can't help it. You are just so cute." She then wrapped her arms around Naminé and kissed her full on the lips. Naminé's heart raced at the fact that they were both half naked and kissing. She was so stiff with nervousness, but she soon relaxed and kissed back.

As they made out, Kairi reached for her panties and pulled them down so that they would drop to the tile floor. Naminé decided to reach behind Kairi and unclasped her bra. Kairi helped remove the annoying piece of fabric that stood between the contact of their breasts as Naminé then pulled down the redhead's panties as it dropped to the floor.

Both girls were now completely in the nude as Kairi held Naminé by the hand and escorted her to the shower and closed the door behind them. She then turned the warm water on and steam immediately began to fill the box. As they soaked, Kairi took the body wash in her hand and then she snuck up from behind and applied the soap on Naminé's breasts, causing the girl to yelp and blush in surprise.

"K-Kairi! Don't surprise me like that!" Naminé pleaded in embarrassment.

"Sorry Naminé." Kairi apologized as she massaged the blond's breasts. Naminé soflty whimpered with pleasure as she felt her sensitive area being rubbed by the clutching hands. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Naminé?" Said Kairo as she moved her hands up to the blond's shoulders and began rubbing and massaging them.

Naminé couldn't believe that she was being touched all over the body. She wanted to scream out of embarrassment, but at the same time she wanted to feel more. The blond arched her back with yet another yelp feeling Kairi's hands trial up and down on her back.

Kairi then said softly in Naminé's ear "You are so beautiful, Naminé. Every inch of you is so cute." She then moved her hands to Naminé's tummy. The blond started to feel tickled by Kairi's fingers and started to giggle of which Kairi loved hearing. "So adorable!"

"K-K-Kairi! W-Why do you tease me so much?" Naminé asked between giggles.

"Because I love you, Naminé. If I didn't, I wouldn't even be doing this to you." Kairi said as she kissed her cheek. After the teasing, Kairi gave Naminé the soap. "You can apply some on me too, if you want."

Naminé blushed red again. She was given the opportunity to touch and feel Kairi's skin. "Um... O-Okay." She shyly took the soap, squeezed the liquid into her palm and then applied it on Kairi's shoulders. Her heart was beating so loud as she felt Kairi's skin with her hands. "Your skin feels so soft and smooth."

"I'm glad you like it. Don't be afraid to touch my private areas too." Kairi said with a wink, causing Naminé to be a little flustered. The blond lowered her hands to Kairi's breasts and began to massage them gently. Kairi closed her eyes feeling her breasts being squeezed ever so softly.

"Am I... doing this right...?" Naminé asked.

"Your doing awesome, Naminé. Keep going." Kairi assured as Naminé did as she was told. She then left her beasts and reached for her back. Kairi let out a pleasures sigh as Naminé rubbed her back up and down.

Kairi kissed Naminé as she reached for her buttocks and clutched on to them, makin the shy girl quiver with pleasure. She rubbed her thumbs around the cheeks in circular form as they continued kissing. Their soap covered breasts squished together and rubbed against each other, their nipples harden from flicking one another.

They then stood under the shower head, allowing the water to rinse the soap off of their bodies as they continued making out. Kairi then turned the water off and looked at Naminé in the eyes with love. "So, how does it feel to take a shower with another girl?"

Namine made a shy smile as she confessed "It was a wonderful experience, also because it was with you." She then kissed Kairi again.

"I'm sure Xion would love to shower with you too." Said Kairi.

"I hope so." Said Naminé as they stepped out if the shower and dried each other off with the towel. "Tomorrow, I will confess to Xion my love for her, just like I did with you."

"You better. The last thing she wants is to be left out." Said Kairi as they left the bathroom and slipped into pajamas. Kairi found a dress that was pink and silky while Naminé found her white pajama dress and slipped it on.

They then tucked into bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Naminé felt safe and secured in Kairi's protective embrace as she said "Good night, Kairi. I love you."

"Good night, Naminé. I love you, too." Said Kairi as they gave each other one last kiss for the night before falling asleep.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed. I would like to thank Billy and Harry for giving me the shower idea. Next chapter will involve Xion and Naminé.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next morning, Kairi and Naminé woke up to see each other's faces which made them smile. "Morning." Kairi greeted.

"Good morning, Kairi." Naminé greeted back. "It's such a beautiful morning."

"Yeah, it sure is." Kairi agreed as she sat up, planting her feet on the floor with a rather loud yawn. "Well, I think maybe I should get home."

As Kairi got dressed, Naminé hesitantly said "Um... Actually, I... I was thinking that... Um..."

Kari turned her attention to Naminé, wondering what was in her mind. "Yeah?"

Namine twiddled her index fingers as she asked "Would it... Would it be okay if... I... made you breakfast first...?"

Kairi looked surprised at the offer, but then smiled as she said "Sure. I'd appreciate it. Thanks."

Naminé then lit up and said "Okay then! I'll go prepare it!" She then looked down at herself in her pajama dress. "Um... Maybe after I... Get dressed."

A few minutes later, Kairi was sitting on the dining table while Naminé prepared their breakfast, bacon and eggs. Kairi grew bored and impatient as she complained "Ugh... When is it gonna be ready...? I'm starving here...!"

Naminé looked at Kairi with stern eyes and wrists on hips. "Now, Kairi! You need to be patient. It's almost ready." When the buzzer went off, Naminé looked at the eggs. "Oh! Just in time! They're done!"

Kairi groaned as she said "Finally!" Naminé then put the bacon and eggs on the plates and set them on the table. Kairi marveled at the delicious food before her. "Wow, it looks to good." She then took a sniff. "Smells good." She then took a fork and used it to take a bite of the egg. "Mmm...! Tastes good...!"

Naminé couldn't help but giggle as she said "I'm glad you like it."

As they ate, Kairi, with some food in her mouth asked "So, are you gonna tell Xion how you feel about her, today?"

Naminé took a gulp, nodded her head and said timidly "I will, once I'm done eating."

Kairi then leaned back on the chair and said "Well, I hope it goes well. Just try not to be so shy."

"O-Okay. I will." Assured Naminé.

Once Kairi was finished with her plate, she drank the milk and let out a loud relieving sigh. She then walked over to Naminé and kissed her on the cheek, making the blond blush. "Thanks for the meal, Naminé. I'll be on my way. Good luck!" She then went out the door, leaving Naminé in in her thoughts.

She wondered what she was going to say to Xion when she goes to meet her. She was nervous of how to approuch her, and what words to say and not get tongue tied. Naminé then decided to build up her courage and go straight to Xion's house and slowly let her feelings out. After all, Kairi believes in her.

Moments later, Naminé arrived at Xion's house and stopped right at her tracks. She looked nervous, but then she closed her eyes and breathed as she said to herself "Okay, Naminé. Don't be nervous now. You can do this. Just walk straight to Xion, sit down next to her, and express your feelings for her."

She walked on, to the front gate, when she spotted Roxas, her heterosexual crush, scrubbing the porch floor with a sponge. And her nervousness came back as she thought 'Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Roxas...! He's standing right there at the porch! How am I going to confess to Xion when my one true heterosexual love is right there listening...! Oh, I just can't bare to break his heart...'

She then heard Xion calling out "Roxas!" Xion came out of the house with her hands on her hips as she looked at Roxas sternly. "Aren't you done cleaning the porch floor, yet?"

Roxas stood up on his knees and wiped the sweat off his forehead and said "I'm almost done, Xion. I just finished the right side and working my way to the left."

"Well, hurry up!" Xion pestered. "You need to go and clean the bathroom too! We need it to be so clean, we can see ourselves in it."

Roxas let out an exhausted sigh and said "Yes sis..." Roxas was about to get back to work, when he saw Naminé standing from the other side of the fence gate. "Hey, it's Naminé!"

Xion looked and was delightfully surprised to see the said blond girl. "Oh, Naminé! Good morning!" She greeted with a wave.

Naminé made a shy smile as she waved back weakly and greeted back softly "Um... Hi, Roxas, hi Xion."

"What brings you here?" Roxas asked.

Naminé then looked away with her hands behind her back as she twisted her leg in a timid manner. "Um... Actually... I came here to... talk to Xion... about something. If it's alright."

Although he was a bit disappointed that Naminé didn't come to see him, he respected her reason for coming over. "Oh, uh... Okay. That's cool. I'll let you ladies spend some uh... girl time together." He said awkwardly.

Xion face palmed herself in a bit of embarrassment. "Oh, Roxas." She then smiled at Naminé as she invited her in the house. "Well, come on in, Naminé. We can talk in my room."

Naminé acknowledged and followed Xion up stairs to Xion's room, where it was nearly cluttered with books of which Xion studies on her free time. "Uh... Sorry. My room is pretty messy with knowledge, just like me." Said Xion with a chuckle.

Naminé only shook her head and assured her friend "It's okay. I don't mind, really."

Xion let out a short sigh of relief. "Okay, good." They both then sat down on the bed so that they could talk. "So, Naminé. How have you been?"

Namine twiddled her indexes together as usual, as she began answering "I'm doing alright, actually."

"What did you do yesterday? With Kairi, I mean." Xion asked.

"We um... Kairi came to visit me, and we started talking..." Naminé said, as she began to feel too awkward to mention Kairi and Xion's bath together. "We then, erm... We then went to the park... where we found a frisbee and... we um, began tossing it back and forth at each other and then... Um..."

"Did you have Kairi sleep over with you?"

"S-sort of. We took a shower and went straight to bed." Said Naminé, pressing her index fingers together.

"That's so cute!" Xion complimented. "So you both had a good time then?"

"Yes, we did." Naminé answered with a smile. "Though, I would have liked it if you were there with us."

Hearing that made Xion frown with shame. "Well, that was my own fault." Naminé looked somewhat surprised at Xion. "I was too much of a coward to tell you myself of what me and Kairi did the night I helped her with her studies. Of course, Kairi insisted that she'd tell you herself, and I agreed with her."

Naminé gazed at Xion with sympathy before she reached a hand to hers, making the brunette look at her as she speaks softly "Xion, you're not a coward. You are a very brave, smart, and determined girl. You're are also very kind and understanding to your friends, and we all love you for it."

Xion smiled at the sweet blond girl, feeling happy of what she said. "Thanks, Naminé. Though, I'm not as kind as you are, to an extent, but it means a lot, coming from you." Naminé blushed in modesty when Xion held a hand to her cheek and carefully leaned in to kiss her lips. To her surprise, the blond kissed back as they enjoyed the little but special moment.

After a few seconds, they pulled away and looked at one another in the eyes with loving smiles. "Um... Xion?"

"Yes?"

"If you're not busy... do you think we could, um... go to the island... just you and me?" Naminé asked with a blush.

Xion nodded her head and said "How can I say no to a girl as adorable as you?" Xion then rubbed her nose against Naminé's as they both giggled before the brunette stood up, holding her friend by the hand. "Let's find something to wear."

Naminé stood up and asked "To wear?"

"We might go swimming. Oh, and we might wanna bring some towels." Said Xion as they went into the closet to change.

Moments later, Roxas was scrubbing the stairs from top to bottom, when he heard Xion's voice, asking "Hey, Roxas?" Roxas turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Xion striking a pose in a black bikini and sandles. "What do you think?"

All Roxas did was stammer with an eye twitching. Annoyed, Xion asked with a stern face "What's wrong with you? Do I really look terrible?!"

Roxas shook his head as he said quickly "Uh, no! You uh... You look great! It's just uh... I feel... real awkward, seeing my own sister half naked."

Xion had to roll her eyes. "Oh brother!"

"Exactly!"

Then Naminé came out nervously as she asked "Um... Do I... look alright." Roxas Xion looked at the blond, seeing her in a white bathing suit and blue sandles.

Xion smiled as she placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder, saying "You look beautiful, Naminé."

Roxas had his jaw dropped as he observed Naminé from toe to head. "Naminé, you... You look... You look amazing." Roxas complimented, causing Naminé to narrow her face downward, smiling as her hands were placed on her blushing cheeks.

Peeved at her brother's response, Xion said aggravated "Oh, so if a girl isn't related to you, it's easy for you to compliment her looks?!"

Roxas frowned at his sister and said "That's almost like asking me to flirt with you!"

Xion fumed with frustration, when they then heard a familiar voice ask "Hey, what's going on over here?" They followed the voice which lead to Riku, who was leaning on the fence. He took a look at Xion from head to toe as he smirked with a compliment "You look awesome in that bikini, Xion. Black really suits you."

Xion smiled with a blush as she rubbed her neck and said "Thanks, Riku."

"You two heading to the island?" Riku asked.

"Yup, just me and Naminé." Xion answered.

"Wait, just you two?" Roxas asked.

"It's a bit of a friendship bonding between girls. You might not understand." Said Xion shaking her head at Roxas, making the spiky blonde raise an eye brow in question. "Anyway, we better get going." She then grabbed Naminé by the hand while they carried their towels. "The porch better look as good as new when we get back!"

Roxas sighed as he acknowledged "Yes, sis..." Before he got back to work, he quickly said bye to Naminé who said good bye back. Xion waved bye to Riku with a blushing smile and he waved back.

Moments later, they docked on their arrival and walked down to the sand. Xion lead Naminé to a spot, saying "This should a be good enough spot." They then pitched their umbrellas and placed the blankets flat on the smooth white sand.

They then sat down on the blankets with relaxing sighs. "Mm... It feels so good, feeling the ocean breeze blowing on our skin." Said Xion.

"Yes it does. It gives us goosebumps." Said Naminé as she took the bottle of sunscreen from the bag. "We should put this on right away."

Xion nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we definitely should." Naminé applied some of the lotion on her own skin and gave the bottle to Xion. Xion accepted the bottle and applied some on her skin as well. "Hey, Naminé? Could you get my back and I'll get yours?"

Naminé blushed at the thought of touching Xion's soft skin on her back. "Um... Okay." Naminé crawled up to Xion and began rubbing the lotion along her back. Xion felt herself shiver from the touch as the blonde girl's hands rubbed her back from her shoulder to her tail bone. Once she was done, Naminé exclaimed "Okay, I'm finished!"

"Thanks, Naminé. Now, it's your turn." Said Xion as Naminé laid flat on her stomach on her towel as Xion began applying the lotion on the blonde's back. Naminé let out a soft yelp, feeling the cold lotion being applied to her skin. Soon, Xion had finished rubbing the lotion in. "All done, Naminé! Now, all we have to do is do a little tanning."

And that's just what they did. They laid on their backs, letting the sun beat down on their skin. They then flipped on their stomachs to make sure their backs get tanned as well. Once the tanning was done, Xion sat up and said "I think that should be enough, don't you think, Naminé?"

"Mm-Hmm! So, should we have some fun?" Naminé asked.

Xion stood up and helped Naminé up by the hand, saying "Sure we can. Let's toss the ball around!" And they did exactly that, though Xion nearly felt out of breath after blowing some air in. She barely missed each hit, bouncing the ball back and fourth with Naminé. "Oh, wow! Phew! I really should have brought an air pump along with us." Said Xion, breathless.

Naminé looked concern as she suggested "Xion, you shouldn't over-exaggerate yourself. Maybe we should cool off in the waterfall."

Xion wiped the sweat off of her brow as she said "Yeah, you're probably right."

Once naked, Xion and Naminé walked into the lake and went under the waterfall. Both girls shivered as Naminé said "Brr... This water is pretty cold."

"Yeah, and we should know." Said Xion before she placed her hands on Naminé's hips, pulling their bodies together. Naminé blushed full red, feeling Xion's naked body touch hers. "It also feels good hugging each other naked."

"Yes, it does." Said Naminé before narrowing her eyes in shame. "I do feel bad for leaving Kairi out on our time together."

Xion then stroke Naminé's blonde hair as she assured "Hey, it's okay. Me and Kairi felt bad about not having you over during study night. But, hey, tomorrow, there's actually no school, so, we have by tomorrow to be able to spend some time with just the three of us girls. Sounds fair?"

Naminé looked at Xion in the eyes and then smiled. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea."

"I'm glad you think so, Naminé." Said Xion, gently stroking the blonde's cheek with her knuckles before kissing her lips. "There's also one more thing I'd like to do for you, if you'd like it."

Naminé looked curious as she asked "What is it?"

"I would like to give you a cute little tattoo." Said Xion, receiving a surprised expression from Naminé.

"A... A t-tattoo? Me?" Naminé asked, almost embarrassed of the idea.

"Sure. I'll even put whatever you want on wherever you want." Xion stood up and walked out of the waterfall. "I'll be right back with the ink, pen and bucket." Naminé waited patiently until Xion returned with the said items in hand. "Here we are." Dion set the bucket on the ground with the bottom facing upward. "Just take a seat, Naminé."

"Um... Okay." Naminé hesitantly walked to the bucket and sat down on it.

"So, which tattoo would you like?" Xion asked, giving Naminé some time to think of a certain tattoo to have for life.

Naminé had a finger to her chin as she began to think. Umm... I think, maybe... Uh... Maybe a teddy bear?"

"I think that's a great choice, Naminé!" Said Xion with a smile full of delight. "On which part of your boddy?"

"Umm... Maybe... The butt?"

"The butt? Are you sure?" Xion asked, with Naminé nodding in response. "Okay then, one adorable teddy bear tattoo on the butt, coming up!" Xion then got to work on making the tattoo Naminé wanted on her left butt cheek.

A few minutes have passed, and Xion was close to being done. "Is it finished, yet?" Naminé asked politely.

"Almost, just give me a minute." Xion continued working until she finally did it. "And, done!" Xion wiped the tattoo clean so that it looks nice. It looks so cute on your butt, Naminé!"

Naminé blushed in modesty as she said "Thank you, Xion."

"I think Kairi would love it too." Said Xion.

Later on, it was near sunset as both girls walked along the beach shores with their bikinis back on. "No, he didn't!" Naminé said in disbelief as she giggled.

"He sure did." Said Xion. "The rash was so bad, he could sit on his butt three days straight."

"Poor Roxas. How can someone as nice as your brother have such bad luck?"

"I know what you mean. I do feel bad for him, so I'm always there to comfort him whenever he needs it." Said Xion.

"He's very lucky to have you as a sister." Said Naminé.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Naminé then let out a relaxed sigh as she said "Xion, this day with you has been great for me. I'm glad we got to spend time with each other."

Xion responded with a smile "I'm glad too. It's getting pretty late, wanna head back before someone gets worried?"

"Sure. And um, Xion?" Xion then received a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Xion touched where Naminé kissed her and said "Your welcome."

That night, Xion was at home, in her pajamas, doing her studies. She looked over at Roxas, who was already asleep in his bed after working so hard on the patio. She figured he worked really hard in cleaning, and though it wasn't perfect, it was the best he could do. So, she put her books and pencil aside, walked to Roxas and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, dear sweet brother." She then went under her covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

I am deeply apologize of how aggravated I made some of you people for waiting for this. But please, stop sending in so many angry reviews! Especially on other stories, because it doesn't make you any better than me! Anyways, I also want to say sorry if this seems a little rushed. Hope you've all enjoyed.


End file.
